herofandomcom-20200223-history
Milk (Kurumi Mimino)
Milk is a white-and-pink lop rabbit who debuted in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. She ends her sentinces with -miru. Unlike Coco and Natts she was unable to transform into a human. She takes her role as caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen nagging with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Pretty Cure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. In the events of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she obtains the ability to turn into a human and the power of the Blue Rose after picking up a glowing blue seed and growing it. Her human alias is Kurumi Mimino' '''and her Cure Ego is '''Milky Rose'. Despite showing herself as Kurumi at first, it is evident that her personality has not changed, as stated by Natts. Also, Milk/Kurumi shows strong annoyance whenever Syrup behaves badly towards Coco and Natts. Attacks Blizzard - Milky Rose puts together the pen on the Milky Palette and presses on all the buttons to activate the powers. After saying the incantation, she points at the enemy with the device and a giant blue rose appears before her, pointing the same way. After swinging the Milky Palette, the gesture makes the rose separate into numerous petals attacking the enemy. The latter is then surrounded by the petals, which together forms an even greater blue rose afterward. The blue rose then explodes. Metal Blizzard - Natts calls the power for Milky Rose, the Milky Note appears, pressing together the buttons resembling a red and blue rose each. The Milky Note then sends out a blue rose to Milky Rose's Milky Palette. When the rose touches the Milky Palette, they fuse together and become the Milky Mirror. Milky Rose then repeats the same way she uses Blizzard, except the Blue Rose now has a more metallic appearance, being gray and reflecting. Trivia *Together with Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Milk is a non-Cure who has gotten the role of a main heroine. *Milk is the first mascot whose role is equal to that of Pretty Cure. She is followed by Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪, who attained true Cure form. *Human Milk's shares her given name "Kurumi" with Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though in Erika's case it is her surname. Coincidentally, Erika once told Tsubomi that if she ever called her "Erika-san" (Miss Erika), she had to buy her milk. *Milky Rose is the first non-leader character to have a midriff-baring costume, and is followed by Cure Berry and Cure Sunshine. *Milky Rose, as well as Cure Egret, Cure Berry, Cure Moonlight and Cure Beat, have purple hair in their Cure forms. However, Milky Rose is the only Cure whose main theme color is purple. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, *Milk/Milky Rose appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **8th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kurumi is represented by the blue rose, which symbolizes dreams come true and luck in the Language of Flowers. *She is the first member of the Pretty Cure All Stars team to wear a tiara over her forehead, the second being Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and the third being Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *If you reverse the japanese spelling of Milk (Miruku), you get the name Kurumi. Merchandise cms_cure_lemonade08.jpg 01 - Copy (2).jpg 48148.jpg 47593.jpg 24797.jpg Bandai shf miky rose01.jpg 342712 orig.jpg gogo - Copy.jpg 601.jpeg 01 - Copy (3).jpg Fluffyfriendsrose.jpg Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Shape Shifters Category:Rabbits Category:Schoolgirls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sequel Heroes